Die Welt ist im Wandel
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Die Welt ist im Wandel….Der Lord hat gesiegt. Die Karten werden neu gemischt. Ein Kampf um Macht und seine Stellung zu halten. Liebe und andere Intrigen. Lest euch einDiese FF entsteht durch Ideen die mir beim Online.RollenHPSpiel: DarkHogwartsPlay kamen.
1. Eine neue Ära beginnt

**Die Welt ist im Wandel**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Überarbeitet von:**

**Kapitel: **1/?

**Altersfreigabe: **NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert

**Pairing: **SS/?? (Hetero wie slash möglich)

**Kategorie: Romanze/Allgemein/Darc**

**Inhalt: **Die Welt ist im Wandel….Der Lord hat gesiegt. Die Karten werden neu gemischt. Ein Kampf um Macht und seine Stellung zu halten. Liebe und andere Intrigen. Lest euch ein

Diese FF entsteht durch Ideen die mir beim Online.Rollen-HP-Spiel: Dark-Hogwarts-Play kamen. Grobe Handlung steht fest, doch ich lasse mich auch immer gern von euren Reviews im Verlauf der Story beeinflussen

**Disclaimer/Claimer: **Alle Buch-Charas gehören JK Rowling, die erfundenen natürlich mir, obwohl auch einige davon vom Play inspiriert sind

**Warnung: **Slash/Darc/OOC

**Ein großer Dank an meine Online-Rollen-HP-Play-Mitplayer von ****www.worldtalk.de**

Melissa Black

Loreandor

LMalfoy

Remus Lupin

Bella Lestrange

Poppy Pomfrey

Damaris

Corvinus

Circe Brintesia

Adam Crawford

Maureen Shaughnessie

Kei Sato

Minako Takewa

Loretta Biagini

Malfoy Narzissa

**Kapitel: 01 – Eine neue Ära beginnt**

Der alte Friedhof lag einsam und verlassen da. Die Sonne war an diesem Morgen noch nicht aufgegangen. Alles lag in stiller Dunkelheit da, nur vereinzelt flackerten Grablichter in der noch nächtlichen Schwärze, den Seelen ihren Weg leuchtend. Leichter Nebel verschleierte die alten, verwitterten Inschriften der Gräber; schon lange wurden hier keine Toten mehr zur ewigen Ruhe gebettet.

Ein Käuzchen ließ seinen letzten Ruf erklingen, während es am Boden raschelte; das Ende der Nacht war eingeläutet.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt auf dem verlassenen Friedhof. Sie schritt über die Gräber, als wären diese nicht da. Vor einem Mausoleum blieb die Gestalt stehen, sie schien zu warten, stolz und reglos stand sie einfach da.

Schon bald darauf gesellte sich eine weitere Gestalt dazu. Diese war kleiner, ging leicht gebückt und war etwas gedrungen in der Figur. Sie schien vor der ersten Gestalt Angst zu haben, denn sie verbeugte sich immer wieder untertänigst.

„Meister!", fistelte die gedrungene Gestalt vorsichtig flüsternd. „Ist es nun sicher? Haben wir unsere Ziele erreicht?"

Die grossgewachsene Gestalt drehte sich zu der anderen um. Langsam schob sie die Kapuze der schwarzen Kutte, welche bisher ihr Gesicht verdeckt hatte zurück. In der Zwischenzeit sah sich Peter Pettigrew ängstlich um und ließ einen Lichtkegel vom Ende seines Zauberstabs erleuchten, damit sie mehr in der Finsternis sahen.

Die kühle Stimme des Lords erklang. „Ja, mein treuer Diener. Diese Nacht wird uns ewig in Erinnerung blieben. Denn der Sieg ist unser. Rufen wir nun die Anderen!"

Peter entblößte schnell sein dunkles Mal auf seinem Unterarm, den er nun dem Lord entgegenhielt. Dieser berührte das Mal mit seinem Zauberstab und rief seine Todesser zu einem Treffen.

** Rückblick **

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag gewesen. Die Ferien hatten in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, begonnen. Die Schüler waren bereits vor zwei Tagen abgereist. Die Lehrer hatten ihre Privatwohnungen aufgesucht. Doch plötzlich waren die Straßen vom Zaubererlondon mit Dementoren überschwemmt. Dunkle Gestalten, vermummte Zauberer tauchten auf und schossen wahllos Zauber auf die Passanten. Scheinbar sollte dieser Aufstand mehr bezwecken.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschienen die Auroren und versuchten die Todesser aufzuhalten. Doch durch die Unterstützung der Dementoren, war dies kein leichtes Unterfangen. Später würde man rückblickend erkennen, dass dies alles mehr zur Ablenkung diente, denn eine Handvoll Todesser war nicht dabei. Diese suchten ihre Ziele ganz woanders. Die Auserwählten überfielen das Ministerium, das Zauberergefängnis Askaban und Hogwarts.

Wer sich ihnen in den Weg stellte starb. So dauerte es nicht lange, da waren die Gebäude gesäubert, die Gefangenen befreit. Zuletzt stürmte man das Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens. Severus Snape führte sie zum Grimaultplatz Nr. 12.  
Von den wenigen Anwesenden dort blieb keiner am Leben.

Als der Abend kam, waren die Todesser verschwunden. Zurück blieben die Toten, Zerstörung und Trauernde. Die Luft war erfüllt von Asche, dem Geruch der Leichen und dem Wehklagen der Überlebenden.

Die Nacht deckte ihren Schatten darüber, doch die Welt würde diesen Tag nie vergessen, an dem der Lord siegte.

** Rückblick Ende **

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die ersten Todesser dem Ruf ihres Lords nachkamen und auf dem Friedhof erschienen. Sie stellten sich in einem Kreis zu ihrem Lord und verneigten sich ehrerbietig.

Der Lord sah zufrieden in die Runde.

„Nehmt eure Masken ab, die Zeit, als wir unsere Gesichter verstecken mussten, um vor anderen und uns selbst unerkannt zu bleiben, ist vorbei! Die Welt ist stetig im Wandel. Den letzten Wandel haben wir vor drei Wochen herbeigeführt. Aus dem Feuer und der Asche des Vergangenem, treten wir nun ins Licht des Tages und werden unsere errungene Position stärken!"

Gebieterisch breitete der Lord seine Arme aus und die Todesser warfen nach und nach ihre Masken in die Mitte und schlugen die Kapuzen der Todesserkutten zurück.

Durch ihren Vorteil im Überraschungsangriff hat es kaum Verletzte auf ihrer Seite gegeben. Nur Rudolphus Lestrange war bei dem Übergriff auf den Phoenix-Orden gefallen, jedoch hatte er Moody mitgenommen, der kein leichter Gegner gewesen war.

„Die Toten wurden lange genug betrauert, es warten große Aufgaben auf euch. Lucius!"  
ein großer Todesser, mit langem platinblondem Haar trat hervor. Der Lord sah ihn länger an.

„Ich habe diene Dienste wohlwollend erwogen und es wäre ein Vorteil, dich weiterhin im Ministerium zu haben. Doch dieses Mal wirst du dort die Fäden ziehen. Als neuer Zaubereiminister wirst du nur mir Rechenschaft über dien tun schuldig sein."

Lucius Augen weiteten sich. Er verneigte sich demütig vor dem Lord und dankte ihm für das Vertrauen, welches er in ihn setzte. Dann trat er an die Stelle, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte zurück.

Als nächstes trat der Lord selbst vor und schritt auf eine dunkelhaarige Frau zu, welche teilnahmslos zu Boden sah. Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, voll Trauer um ihren gefallenen Ehemann. Der Lord legte seine kalte Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob so ihren Kopf an.

„Bellatrix, du solltest stolz auf deinen Mann sein, der für die Erfüllung unserer Ziele, unseres Traumes, sein Leben ließ. Doch ich gestehe dir weitere Zeit zu, dich nun allein in dein neues Leben zu finden. Wenn du bereit bist, für eine neue Aufgabe, so kontaktiere mich. Ich bin gespannt, was du dir vorstellst."

Damit lies er sie seinen Robensaum küssen und trat zurück auf seinen Platz. Gespannt beobachteten die Übrigen jede seiner Handlungen. Erneut nannte der Lord einen Namen. „Severus Snape"

Severus sah auf und kniete vor dem Lord nieder.

„Erhebe dich! Du hast uns den größten Dienst erwiesen; ohne den unser Vorhaben bedeutend schwieriger durchzuführen gewesen wäre!"

Er machte eine Pause und betrachtete seinen Giftmischer.

„Viele haben an deiner Treue zu mir gezweifelt. Auch ich habe dien häufiges Versagen immer kritisch beobachtet. Doch letzten Endes hast du uns allen das Gegenteil bewiesen. Einen größeren Ausdruck der Treu konnte keiner darbieten. Zuerst hast du meinen Erzfeind Albus Dumbledore getötet, uns Eintritt zum Phoenix-Orden beschert und zuletzt brachtest du mir vor drei Wochen den jungen Potter. Das er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch lebte, war die Krönung des Ganzen. Was war es für ein erhabenes Gefühl ihn Leiden zu sehen, bis schließlich das Leben in seinen Augen verlosch!"

Er lachte kalt auf und sah in die Runde.

Seine Todesser hatte er an dem Spektakel teilhaben lassen. Jeder hatte sich an dem „Jungen der lebt" auslassen dürfen, bis der Lord ihn schließlich tötete. Schon vor Zwei Wochen hatte man seine Leiche aufgefunden. Demonstrativ an die Türe von Gringotts genagelt. Ein Mahnmal an alle noch Lebenden, wie der Lord mit seinen Feinden verfuhr.

Alle sahen nun gespannt auf Severus. Sie mussten zugeben, dass sie ihn verkannt hatten. Seine Handlungen waren letztendlich ausschlaggebend für ihren Sieg gewesen.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir und werde diene Treue und deine Dienste belohnen. Deswegen werde ich dir die Zukunft und Erziehung unserer Jugend ans Herz legen, Führe sie in unsere neue Ära ein. Lege ihnen unsere Wertet und unsere Ziele in ihre Herzen. Zeige ihnen ihren Weg in der neuen Zaubererwelt. Ich setze dich als neuen Schulleiter von Hogwarts ein. Lege deinen Lehrplan dem Minister vor. Ansonsten unterstehst du auch nur mir!"

Damit wandte er sich an die weiteren Todesser. Einige von ihnen bekamen kleinere Posten, andere wurden zu mehr Initiative aufgefordert.

Severus Gesichtsausdruck drückte Überraschung aus. Vollkommen überrumpelt blieb Severus in der Mitte des Kreises stehen. Das Treffen war scheinbar beendet und nach und nach zeigten vereinzelte „Plopps" an, dass die Todesser fort apparierten.

Lucius Malfoy war einer der Ersten. Eiligst begab er sich ins Ministerium, als könne ihm jemand nun noch den Posten streitig machen. Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Seine Träume erfüllten sich. Für ihn war es ein Segen gewesen, von seinem Vater einst zu dem Treffen der Todesser mitgenommen worden zu sein.

Nun musste auch Narzissa endlich einmal zufrieden Mit ihm sein. Ihr ewiges Nörgeln, dass er nichts bisher im Ministerium erreicht habe, musste nun enden.  
Aber eigentlich konnte er ihr keine Vorwürfe machen. Seine „Liebe" Schwiegermutter _möge_ _sie in der Muggelhölle schmoren_´, hatte ihr das immer eingeredet. Ihre Ehe war keine Liebesheirat gewesen. Er war eben ein lediger, reinblütiger und scheinbar vor allem, reicher Zauberer gewesen.

Dennoch musste man ihm doch nicht immer vorhalten, wie toll Rudolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Ehemann, doch wäre. Narzissa sollte hinter ihrer älteren Schwester nicht zurückstehen.

Schließlich hatte Andromeda, ebenfalls eine von Narzissas Schwestern, einen Muggel geheiratet. Er grinste. Was hatte Rudolphus nun davon, dass er der Lieblingsschwiegersohn gewesen war? E hatte ins Gras gebissen und er selbst nun, wurde Zaubereiminister.

Beschwingten Schrittes betrat er das Ministerrium, erklärte sich als neuen Minister und kommandierte sogleich die Angestellten herum.

Der Friedhof lag nun scheinbar verlassen da. Scheinbar … denn Severus Snape stand noch immer in dessen Mitte. Nur langsam schien es in sein Bewusstsein vorzudringen, dass er der neue Schulleiter Hogwarts war. Na klasse, als wäre er gern und freiwillig Lehrer dort gewesen. Wo er doch Meister der Zaubertränke war, zu höherem Berufen!

Jetzt musste er die Bälger von anderen nicht nur unterrichten, neun… nun musste er sich auch noch um ihre Problemchen kümmern. Seufzend apparierte er nach Hause ins Spinnet End.

Während er seine Sachen packte, dachte er weiter nach. Die Aufgabe war ihm vom Lord zugeteilt worden, eine absage wäre undankbar. Viele gönnten es ihm sicherlich nicht, oder neideten es ihm sogar. Eigentlich war es gar nicht einmal so schlecht. Wie oft hatte er Albus Gutmütigkeit verflucht und etwas ändern wollen. Nun stand ihm dies frei zu tun.

Mit einem leicht hämischen Grinsen machte er sich also nach Hogwarts auf.


	2. Veränderungen

**Die Welt ist im Wandel**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Überarbeitet von:**

**Kapitel: **2/?

**Altersfreigabe: **NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert

**Pairing: **SS/?? (Hetero wie slash möglich)

**Kategorie: Romanze/Allgemein/Darc**

**Inhalt: **Die Welt ist im Wandel….Der Lord hat gesiegt. Die Karten werden neu gemischt. Ein Kampf um Macht und seine Stellung zu halten. Liebe und andere Intrigen. Lest euch ein

Diese FF entsteht durch Ideen die mir beim Online.Rollen-HP-Spiel: Dark-Hogwarts-Play kamen. Grobe Handlung steht fest, doch ich lasse mich auch immer gern von euren Reviews im Verlauf der Story beeinflussen

**Disclaimer/Claimer: **Alle Buch-Charas gehören JK Rowling, die erfundenen natürlich mir, obwohl auch einige davon vom Play inspiriert sind

**Warnung: **Slash/Darc/OOC

Hemine87: Hm…schwierig, diene Fragen zu beantworten, ohne zuviel zu verraten. Aber ich versuche es. Black ist bereits durch den Schleier verschwunden. Minerva und Albus habe ich bereits aufgezählt, genau wie Potter und Moody. Ron ist im Kampf mit den Todessern unrühmlich gefallen. Remus Lupin wird noch eine Rolle spielen. Ebenso wird Hermine später einmal wieder auftauchen. Jedoch als Gegenspielerin zu Severus somit schließe ich eine Liebesbeziehung aus. Ich les zwar auch schon einmal solche Storys SS/HG aber eher Slash. Somit wird sich das hier auch nicht vermeiden lassen. hetero wird auch vorkommen, doch in welchem Sinne, dass wird sich noch herauskristallisieren.

Reditus Mortis: Ja, ich schreibe recht kurze Kapitel, damit auch die mit weniger Zeit hereinschnuppern können. Somit lege ich jeweils einen Schwerpunkt auf ein Kapitel und pack nicht zuviel Informationen rein, die sich dann im kompakten Kapitel verlieren

Es musste düster beginnen, doch da es sich nun mehr um Hogwarts und den Ereignissen dort drehen wird, kann es wohl etwas romantischer und hoffentlich lustiger zugehen. Es werden aber auch einige Intrigen und nun ja…andere Handlungen vorkommen. Ich bin da noch ziemlich frei

**Kapitel: 02 – Veränderungen**

Es vergingen drei Wochen und die Zeit bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres schien im Fluge zu verstreichen. Severus hatte in Hogwarts Quartier bezogen und als erstes Albus Dumbledores Unterlagen gesichtet und dessen persönlichen Besitz hinausgeräumt. Sein eigenes Büro richtete er ebenfalls in dem Büro der ehemaligen Schulleiter ein, wie bisher jeder zuvor.

Doch seine Privaträume beließ er in den Kerkern. Allerdings weitete er diese auf die angrenzenden Räume aus, indem er Durchbrüche in den Wänden fertigen ließ. Die meisten Räume dort unten waren als Lager genutzt worden. Unnötige Lehrmittel, Dinge für Muggelkunde und vieles mehr. Das Zeug flog zuerst raus, warum sollte dieses Fach noch unterrichtet werden? Das er dieses abschaffte, war sicher im Sinne des Lord. Lucius würde bestimmt die Grenze zwischen Zauber- und Muggelwelt wieder ziehen, da war sich Severus ebenfalls sicher. So kamen ihm noch viele Veränderungen in den Sinn, doch die Meisten würde er wohl mit dem Ministerium absprechen müssen. Er schickte daher eine der Schleiereulen der Schule mit einer knappen Nachricht an Lucius Malfoy. Dieser hatte nun drei Wochen Zeit gehabt, sich selbst auf die neue Situation im Ministerium einzustellen.

_**Lucius,**_

_**zum Schuljahresbeginn habe ich einige Änderungen, welche ich umsetzen und somit mit Dir als neuen Zaubereiminister durchsprechen möchte. Wäre es Dir möglich, am Samstag nach Hogwarts zu kommen?**_

_**Dein Freund**_

_**Severus**_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lucius Antwort ankam.

_**Severus,**_

_**rechne mit mir Samstag zur Teezeit. Ich freue mich auf ein paar angenehme Stunden mit Dir.**_

_**Dein Freund**_

_**Lucius**_

Severus nickte zufrieden, das hörte sich gut an. Endlich konnte er sich mal wieder in Ruhe mit seinem alten Freund treffen, ohne dass Albus Rechenschaft forderte. Es war wie ein Befreiungsakt, als er diesen getötet hatte. Severus stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und begann durchs Schloss zu wandeln. Währenddessen kamen ihm immer neue Ideen; er konnte den Samstag kaum erwarten.

Schließlich war der Samstagnachmittag gekommen. Severus saß in seinem Büro und ließ Tee und Gebäck auftragen. Er hatte gleich eine der Hauselfen Hogwarts für seine persönlichen Belange abgestellt. Twinkle, die kleine, weibliche Hauselfe, schien schnell und gewissenhaft zu sein.

Severus sah einige seiner Unterlagen, welche er vorbereitet hatte durch und wartete auf Lucius Eintreffen. Twinkle hatte den Auftrag, am Tor auf den hohen Besuch zu warten und ihn dann gleich zu ihm ins Büro zu führen.

Eine halbe Stunde später trippelte die auch schon wieder ins Büro des Schulleiters und führte einen eleganten Zauberer hinein.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sir! Haben sie noch einen Wunsch, Sir?", fragtet die Hauselfe mit piepsiger Stimme.

Severus winkte der Hauselfe ab, die mit einem _Plopp´_ verschwand. Er stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um Lucius zu begrüßen. Dann deutete er auf die Sitzecke aus smaragdgrünem, fast schwarz wirkenden Samt, die er hatte aufstellen lassen.

Lucius nahm dort Platz. Er hatte scheinbar keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um sich als Minister in Szene zu setzen, wie man an der nagelneuen, maßgeschneiderten Robe erkennen konnte. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, sowohl über die Belange Hogwarts, als auch allgemein über die Veränderungen, welche anstanden.

Lucius hatte im Ministerium bereits einige Dinge veranlasst, die große Einschnitte in der Zaubererwelt vornahmen. Der Zaubereiminister würde ab sofort, wie von Severus vermutet, keinen Kontakt mehr mit der Muggelwelt pflegen. Es wird keine Abteilung für Muggelartefakte mehr geben, noch wird man vertrackte Zauber in dieser Welt wieder umkehren. Jede Welt würde ab sofort wieder für sich existieren. Wenn übernatürliche Dinge in der nicht magischen Welt vorkämen, oder Zauber dort eine Auswirkung nehmen würden, werden die Muggel selbst klar kommen müssen. Ihnen wird schon eine Ausrede für etwaige Geschehnisse einfallen. Notfalls wären es eben wieder die Aliens gewesen. Der Zaubererwelt konnte dies jedenfalls gleichgültig sein.

Lucius war demnach von Severus Vorschlägen begeistert. Muggelkunde … wofür? Die Zauberer blieben lieber unter sich. Das Severus das Fach Wahrsagen abschaffen wollte, begrüßte Lucius ebenfalls. Wozu Unterrichtsmaterial für recht vage Vermutungen bereitstellen? Noch dazu von einer Lehrerin, die nur unnötige bis zu sogar falschen Prophezeiungen machte? Man denke nur an die mit Potter …

Je schneller Severus die Trewlany „wegrationalisierte" umso besser! Ihm gefielen die Einsparungspotentiale, die sein alter Freund ihm unterbreitete.

Das Haus Hufflepuff fiel ebenfalls der Sparrate zum Opfer.

Es gab so viele Opfer, auch unter der Jugend, dass die Häuser vorerst ohne Probleme zusammengelegt werden konnten, was einen reibungslosen Unterricht garantierte. Die Schüler des bisherigen Hauses Hufflepuff würden einfach auf die übrigen Häuser, durch erneutes Aufsetzen des sprechenden Hutes, zugeteilt werden. Da die neuen Aufnahmekriterien der Schule muggelgeborene Kinder ausschlossen, wäre auch in Zukunft genug Platz in den verbliebenen drei Häusern.

Stattdessen stimmte der Minister eines Umbaus zu, der im alten Hufflepufftrakt Wohnräume für die Lehrer vorsah. Ein Vorteil, wenn die ganze Bande an einem Fleck zu finden wäre. Die Kamine der Gemeinschaftsräume der anderen drei Häuser: Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor würden sowohl mit dem des jeweiligen Hauslehrers, als auch mit dem des Schulleiters für Notfälle verbunden werden.

Das Einzige, was Severus Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war der Wegfall einiger, wichtiger Lehrer. Entweder waren sie tot oder geflüchtet, da bei ihnen keine Lordstreue vorhanden war. Doch Lucius winkte lässig ab. Er wollte Montag ein Interview im Tagespropheten geben, worin er die Änderungen der zaubererschaft im Umgang mit Muggeln, Verrätern sowie anderen magischen Wesen darlegen wollte. Er würde anbringen, dass Hogwarts Stellen für qualifizierte Lehrkräfte vergab und man sich bei Prof. Snape, dem neuen Schulleiter, bewerben sollte.

Severus hoffte, das Lucius Recht damit behielt. Nicht lange und Lucius musste auch wieder aufbrechen. Im Ministerium lief noch lange nicht alles reibungslos ab.

Am Montagmorgen las Severus das Interview welches Lucius gegeben hatte im Tagespropheten. Der neue Minister setzte such gut in Szene und hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, bezüglich der gesuchten Lehrkräfte für Hogwarts. Nun musste er nur auf die Bewerbungseulen warten, die hoffentlich bald eintreffen würden.

Er selbst hatte Prof. Trewlany eine Eule gesandt, dass sie ihre persönlichen Sachen abholen möge, da ihr Vertrag nicht verlängert würde.

Keine zwei Stunden später stand diese vor seinem Büro und heulte, aber Severus zuckte nur die Schultern und teilte ihr mit, dass ihr Fach aufgrund Einsparungen in der neuen Schulstruktur eben nicht weiter unterrichtet werden könne. Bei Salazar, war er erleichtert, als er aus dem Fenster seines Büros später blickte und Sybill endlich von den Ländereien der Schule verschwand.

Am Nachmittag flogen die ersten Eulen mit Bewerbungen auf die verschiedensten Lehrerposten auf seinen Schreibtisch. Lucius Interview war also für Hogwarts erfolgreich gewesen. Es waren viele brauchbare Bewerbungen darunter und Severus begann kritisch eine Vorauswahl zu treffen. Zum Glück musste er nicht die erst Besten nehmen, da auch die folgenden Tage, die Eulen weitere Bewerbungen brachten.

Für die nächste Woche lud Severus einige der Bewerber zu Gesprächen ein. Er war bester Erwartungen, sein Kollegium bald gefüllt zu bekommen. Doch der Sonntag brachte ihm eine Person ins haus, mit der er am Wenigsten gerechnet hatte.

Twinkle, seine Hauselfe meldete eine Dame, welche ihn zu sprechen wünschte. Ungehalten sah Severus von seinen Unterlagen auf und beauftragte Twinkle, die Dame herein zu führen. Wer konnte das nun sein?

Die kleine Hauselfe eilte wieder hinaus und bald darauf betrat Bellatrix Lestrange Severus Büro. Überrascht stand dieser auf und bot ihr einen Platz in seiner Sitzecke an. Er rief Twinkle zurück und ließ diese Tee und Gebäck bringen.

Während er Platz nahm, beobachtete er Bellatrix. Sie wirkte blass, ihre Augen blickten ihn traurig an, aber ihre Stimme war fest, als sie zu ihm sprach. Zu Severus Verwunderung, wollte auch sie sich auf eine der der Lehrstellen bewerben.

Während Bellatrix an ihrer Tasse Tee nippte, lehnte sich Severus in dem Sessel zurück und betrachtete sie. Er hatte Bellatrix immer für eine selbstbewusste Frau gehalten. Wie sie damals, bei ihrer Verurteilung zu Askaban aufgestanden war und den Lord gepriesen hatte, so voll Stolz. Es hatte ihm einfach umgeworfen.

Doch Heute wirkte sie nervös, fahrig und verletzbar. Sie mied seinen Blick und kam ihm so verloren vor. Er verspürte plötzlich den Drang sie zu beschützen. Wo konnte er dies besser als hier in Hogwarts, wenn er ihr eine Stellung gab?

„Was würde dir hier für eine Stelle vorschweben, Bellatrix?"", fragte er mit seiner dunklen, samtigen Stimme.

Bellatrix schreckte leicht auf. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken abgeschweift und blickte nun doch endlich zu Severus auf.

„Nun … das Fach Verwandlung reizt mich. Falls du noch keinen anderen Bewerber eingestellt hast … „

Severus nickte und schien zu überlegen. Er war nicht mit Bellatrix in einem Jahrgang gewesen, aber e erinnerte sich, dass sie eine gute Schülerin gewesen war. Warum sollte er es nicht versuchen?  
Er bat sie ein paar Dinge auf dem Tisch zu verwandeln, was ihr tadellos gelang. Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu Severus, welcher anerkennend nickte.

„Wenn der Lord mit der Wahl deiner Tätigkeit einverstanden ist, heiße ich dich im Kollegium Hogwarts willkommen!"

Bellatrix lächelte erleichtert. Der Lord hatte es ihr schließlich freigestellt, welche Tätigkeit sie aufnehmen wollte und somit stand sie auf und straffte sich.

„Wann fange ich an, Severus?"

Severus nickte ihr zu und stand ebenfalls auf. „Du kannst jederzeit hier eine Wohnung beziehen, Ich kann leider noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass dieses Schuljahr pünktlich beginnen wird!"

Er streckte Bellatrix seine Hand entgegen, die sie sofort ergriff.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix schien erleichtert. „Danke, Severus!"


	3. Das neue Kollegium

**Die Welt ist im Wandel**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Überarbeitet von:**

**Kapitel: **3/?

**Altersfreigabe: **NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert

**Pairing: **SS/?? (Hetero wie slash möglich)

**Kategorie: Romanze/Allgemein/Darc**

**Inhalt: **Die Welt ist im Wandel….Der Lord hat gesiegt. Die Karten werden neu gemischt. Ein Kampf um Macht und seine Stellung zu halten. Liebe und andere Intrigen. Lest euch ein

Diese FF entsteht durch Ideen die mir beim Online.Rollen-HP-Spiel: Dark-Hogwarts-Play kamen. Grobe Handlung steht fest, doch ich lasse mich auch immer gern von euren Reviews im Verlauf der Story beeinflussen

**Disclaimer/Claimer: **Alle Buch-Charas gehören JK Rowling, die erfundenen natürlich mir, obwohl auch einige davon vom Play inspiriert sind

**Warnung: **Slash/Darc/OOC

**Hinweis**: Dies spielt zu einer Zeit, die ein wenig die Bücher überspringt und der Potter-Jahrgang hat die Schule gerade beendet. Somit kommen keine Schüler dieses Jahrgangs vor. Zumindest nicht als Schüler zwincker

**Kapitel: 03 – Das neue Kollegium**

Nach zwei Wochen hatte Severus endlich das neue Kollegium zusammengestellt. Zu seiner Verwunderung war es ein sehr bunt zusammen gewürfelter Haufen. Aber eine recht interessante Zusammenstellung. Gerade saß er in seinem Büro und besah sich nochmals seine Notizen zu den einzelnen, zukünftigen Professoren/innen.

Aus der alten Riege waren Madam Hooch und Prof. Vektor geblieben.

Rolanda Hooch würde weiterhin den Erstklässlern das Fliegen auf dem Besen beibringen, sowie bei den Quidditchspielen als Schiedsrichter fungieren. Prof. Vektor unterrichtete weiterhin das Fach Arithmantik.

Irma Pince behält die Aufsicht über die Schulbibliothek.

Poppy Pomfrey würde, wie zuvor den Krankenflügel betreuen. Seltsam, irgendwie war Poppy immer da, als könne man sie sich nicht aus Hogwarts fort denken. Schon zu seiner Jugendzeit war die ältere Dame bereits als Krankenschwester für die Schüler/innen und ihren kleinen Wehwehchen zur Stelle.

Oft genug war er selbst nach den Ferien bei ihr gewesen und immer hatte sie stumm seine Verletzungen nachträglich versorgt und seine Lügen darüber geglaubt. Auch als er für Albus Dumbledore beim Lord spioniert hatte, war sie es gewesen, die ihn nach den Cruciatus-Flüchen wieder zusammen geflickt hatte.

Ja, es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, als er wirklich den Lord verraten wollte. Doch schon immer lag es nie in seinem Interesse auf der Verliererseite zu stehen, so hatte er sich immer alle Möglichkeiten offen gehalten. Das der Schulleiter ihm dann immer Potter vorgezogen hatte. Den Junior, wie damals bereits den Senior, gab den letzten Ausschlag, endgültig wieder dem Lord die Treue zu halten. Er seufzte und legte Pomfreys Akte beiseite, bevor er noch weiter abschweifte.

Bellatrix … ja, er hatte sie eingestellt. Sie war keine gelernte Kraft, aber er vertraute auf ihr Können, so dass sie nun das Fach Verwandlung übernehmen würde. Er hatte nach dem sie fort war, noch lange nachgedacht. Ihre Lordstreue sprach für sie, außerdem kannte er sie schon lange. Sie war eigentlich sein größter Feind gewesen, denn sie hatte ihn fast durchschaut, als sie seine Treue immer wieder in Frage gestellt hatte. Irgendwie imponierte ihm dies auch. Vielleicht hatte er in ihr eine geeignete Vertretung, wenn er in seinen Pflichten als Schulleiter, Hogwarts einmal vorübergehend verlassen müsste, um diesen nachzugehen, sei dies im Ministerium oder wo auch immer. Er wird es sich überlegen und abwarten, wie sich Bellatrix Verhalten äußerte, bevor er eine Vertretung benannte.

Womöglich würde er Bellatrix mit diesem Beweis seines Vertrauens, ganz für sich einnehmen. Sie schien seit Rudolphus Tod eine Aufgabe und Selbstvertrauen gebrauchen zu können.

Nun griff er zu den Akten der völlig neuen zukünftigen Lehrer der Schule. Er hatte zu ihrer Bewerbung und dem Lebenslauf, sich nach jedem Gespräch jeweils eine Notiz angefertigt, über den Eindruck, den er beim Gespräch selbst gewonnen hatte.

**Notiz 1:**

**Name**: Connor, Nathan

**Alter**: 45

**Fach**: Zauberkunst

**Verhalten**: lässig, ehrgeizig

**Aussehen**: Groß, sportlich, dunkelblond

**Familienstand**: geschieden

**Abstammung**: Engländer, reinblütig

**Besonderheit**: _Animagus Wanderfalke (bei keinem bekannt)_

Nachforschungen ergaben, dass er früher in Hogwarts im Hause Slytherin zur Schule gegangen war. Seine bisherige Anstellung in der Zauberschule Beauxbatons hatte er aus nicht angegebenen Gründen aufgegeben.

Severus Anfrage bei der schule ergab, dass man sehr mit Prof. Connor zufrieden gewesen war. Besonders bei den weiblichen Schülern war er sehr beliebt gewesen.

Severus seufzte; hoffentlich gab es in dieser Hinsicht keine Probleme mit den Schülerinnen in Hogwarts und es blieb bei harmlosen Schwärmereien. Er war sich nicht sicher, zumal der Lehrer eine kumpelhafte Art im Umgang mit den Kollegen und den Schülern zu bevorzugen schien. Ihm kam er schon etwas zu „locker" vor.

In Beauxbatons wandte man ein, dass er sehr gerne seine Abende in Begleitung einer Whiskeyflasche verbrachte, aber dies sich nicht auf seine Lehrtätigkeit auszuwirken schien.

_Na hoffentlich!´,_ dachte Severus und sah sich bereits im Geiste entweder mittrinken, weil ihn die Schüler nervten, oder das Kollegium zu den anonymen Alkoholikern schicken.

**Notiz 2:**

**Name**: Banville, Annabelle

**Alter**: 35

**Fach**: Astronomie

**Verhalten**: zurückhaltend, höflich,

**Aussehen**: blonde/kurze Haare

**Familienstand**: ledig

**Abstammung**: Französin reinblütig

**Besonderheiten**: Halbveela, _dunkles_ _Mal_ (nur Snape bekannt)

_Na, könnten sich da die Jungs unter den Schülern auf den Unterricht konzentrieren … und die männlichen Kollegen ihre Hände bei sich behalten… ?!´_

Nachforschungen ergaben hier, dass die Französin ebenfalls von Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts wechselte. Eine Begründung erfolgte ebenfalls nicht.

Severus gegenüber enthüllte sie aber ihren Unterarm, wo das dunkle Mal prangte. Erkennungszeichen bisher immer für die Getreuen des Lords, zu seiner Herrschaft nun zierte es die Auserwählten, die eng mit ihm zusammen arbeiteten. Scheinbar fand der Lord nach seinem Sieg nun auch Anhänger in der Zaubererschaft anderer Länder. Die reinblütige Gesinnung ihrer Familie war wohl ausschlaggebend für den Jobwechsel.

Die nächste Akte wechselte in seine Hand.

**Notiz 3:**

**Name**: Mayle, Cynthia

**Alter**: 36

**Fach**: alte Runen

**Verhalten**: mäkelig, arrogant

**Aussehen**: blass, Haarfarbe: rubinrot, lang, gelockt

**Familienstand**: verlobt

**Abstammung**: Schottin, reinblütig

**Besonderheit**: _das_ _2._ _Gesicht_ (keinem bekannt)

**Haustier**: Angora Kaninchen Flausch

Ihre Spur war für Severus nur schwer zu finden. Bisher unterrichtete sie scheinbar nur privat. Sie stammt aus einer reichen, reinblütigen Familie und betrachtete das Unterrichten wohl als Hobby. Das erklärte zumindest ihre Überheblichkeit.

_Mit der werden wir sicher noch Spaß bekommen…!´_

Er hörte sie bereits in Gedanken an allem rummäkeln. Aber sie hatte ihre Prüfung zur Professorin mit Auszeichnung bestanden, ein Grund ihre Fachliche Kompetenz in die Dienste Hogwarts zu stellen.

Die nächste Person fand er persönlich überaus interessant. Es schien als umgäbe die Dame ein Geheimnis und sein Ehrgeiz dieses zu ergründen war geweckt.

**Notiz 4:**

**Name**: Biagini, Loretta

**Alter**: 29

**Fach**: VddK

**Verhalten**: charmant, witzig, verführerisch

**Aussehen**: braungebrannter Teint, brünettes/langes Haar, Schlank

**Familienstand**: ledig

**Abstammung**: Italienerin, Halbblut

**Besonderheit**: deutlicher Akzent

Über Miss Biagini fand er auch nur wenig heraus. Sie wirkte im Gespräch äußerst charmant, besonders mit ihrem Akzent. Doch gerade mit dieser liebenswerten Art schaffte es die rassige Schönheit von sich abzulenken. Zum ersten Mal plauderte Severus fast von sich aus, bevor ihm dies bewusst wurde und er sich schnell wieder reservierter gab.

Sie kam aus Italien, von der Zauberschule „Imagines – Accademia di mago e strega" hierher, da der Ruf Hogwarts so hervorragend wäre. Doch eine Anfrage bei besagter Schule ergab, dass sie bereits vor einem halben Jahr aus familiären Gründen gekündigt hätte.

Wo war sie so lange gewesen? Sie sprach recht gut die hiesige Landessprache, wo sie doch angeblich gerade erst aus Italien gekommen war.

Was verbirgt sich hinter der mysteriösen Südländerin? Familienangelegenheiten … sie gab an, ledig zu sein.

Schließlich zuckte Severus mit den Schultern. Irgendwann würde sch dies für ihn auch aufklären. Er war nicht umsonst jahrelang Spion gewesen … auf beiden Seiten.

Die nächste Akte wanderte in seine Hand.

**Notiz 5:**

**Name**: Amelie Forsyth

**Alter**: 51

**Fach**: Kräuterkunde

**Verhalten**: freundlich, mütterlicher Typ

**Aussehen**: recht klein und rundlich, wirkt gemütlich, brünette/kurze Haare

**Familienstand**: verwitwet

**Abstammung**: Engländerin, Halbblut

**Besonderheit**: (hat sich im Krieg durch den Patronus vor den Dementoren geschützt. Patronus: Gürteltier. In Wahrheit ist sie muggelstämmig)

**Haustier**: Kater Morle

Mrs. Forsyth hatte die letzten 25 Jahre nicht gearbeitet, sondern sich der Erziehung ihrer Kinder gewidmet. Ihr Mann war vor 2 Jahren gestorben, es hielt sie also nichts weiter in ihrem kleinen Häuschen, da ihre gemeinsamen Kinder schon länger aus dem Haus waren. Im Gegenteil; sie freute sich darauf wieder von Kinderlachen umgeben zu sein. Sie naschte scheinbar sehr gerne und Severus hoffte, die Schüler, welche sie sicherlich wie ihre Enkel verwöhnen wollte, nicht wegen Verfettung betreuen zu müssen. Aber da hoffte er, dass Poppy ein Auge darauf hielt, damit die Nascherei nicht ausartete und ungesund würde.  
Die ältliche Dame hielt sich einen fetten grauen Kater, welcher auf den Namen Morle hörte.

Er ergriff die letzte Akte.

**Notiz 6:**

**Name**: Graham, Alex Armin

**Alter**: 33

**Fach**: Geschichte der Zauberei

**Verhalten**: charmant bis kess, schmeichelnd

**Aussehen**: schlank, brünett, grün–braune Augen, betörendes Lächeln

**Familienstand**: ledig

**Abstammung**: Halb-Ire, Halbblut

**Besonderheiten**: _größere Brandnarbe_ _in der Leiste (keinem bekannt, außer man kennt ihn nackt)_, Mini-Drache Maximus

Mr. Graham war früher selbst Schüler in hogwarts, im Hause Ravenclaw. Er war recht intelligent und man hatte ihm eine Karriere als Arzt in St. Mungos vorgeschlagen. Doch er hatte keine Lust auf ein langwieriges Studium, berichtete er Severus. Er wäre getrieben von Unruhe und Abenteuerlust.

So wurde er Drachenfänger. Er reiste durch die Wälder und Gebirge der verschiedensten Länder, fing Drachen zur Forschung und Beobachtung und half bei einigen Expeditionen und auch sonstigen Projekten.

Als er einem der Professoren das Leben rettete bekam er ein Geschenk, ein Ei…

Stolz hatte er Severus den Mini-Drachen Maximus vorgeführt, der eine speziell gezüchtete Spezies war und nicht wuchs. Dieser war lindgrün bis türkis und 15 cm klein. Er konnte somit in dem kleinen Körper kein Feuer erzeugen dun nur Rauch keuchte er hervor. Severus hatte nur eine Augenbraue gehoben und sich weiter berichten lassen, warum er nun Lehrer wäre.

Er berichtete, dass ein Unfall schuld wäre, weswegen er hatte umschulen müssen. Er hätte gerade seien Referendarzeit beendet.

Severus selbst würde vorerst weiter neben den Aufgaben, welche die Leitung der Schule mit sich brachte, das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichten. Gerade bei diesem Fach wählte er sehr kritisch aus und die Wenigen, die er bis zum Vorstellungsgespräch vorgelassen hatte, waren nicht ausreichend zufrieden stellend. Keiner der Bewerber hatte seinen versteckten Test bezüglich einer kniffligen Zutat des Veritaserum bestanden.

Er würde doch keinen Stümper seinen Unterricht weiterführen lassen. Außerdem konnte er so weiterhin ohne Probleme sein Privatlabor besetzt halten.

((wer möchte kann sich je ein Bild zu zwei der Lehrer ansehen. www.worldtalk.de, in den Gästebüchern: LorettaBiagini, AlexGraham, Severus Snape unter: SerenaSnape. Dort findet unser Online-Rollen-HP-Play: Dark-Hogwarts-Play statt))


End file.
